Ask Us!
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Ask your favorite Sonny with a Chance character a question!
1. The Rules

**Ask Us **

by: emaleelilac

Chad: Welcome to "Ask Chad!"

Sonny: Chad! It's also 'Ask Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora!'

Chad: Ask Chad sounds better.

Tawni: Agreed to disagree. I like 'Ask Tawni!'

Nico: Guys! We're supposed to explain this story thing!

Grady: Yeah, ask your favorite or least favorite character from Sonny with a Chance any question-

Sonny: But it has to be rating appropriate!

Grady: Right.

Tawni: And the author will do her best to answer it in character because the author is mean to us and writes us out of character! She is so-

Zora: Tawni! The author can lock you up again so _shut up!_

Tawni: Yeah, so?

Chad: She could make you un-pretty.

Tawni: Oh my, you're right! The author is awesome! I was kidding, girl!

Chad: And the questions have to be realistic.

Sonny: Right, so you can't ask how Chad is so hot cause he's not.

Author: Cough, cough. I think he is.

Chad: In your face, Sonny.

Sonny: Oh boo.

Chad: Did you just blow a raspberry at me?

Sonny: I think I did. What are you going to do about it?

Chad: I do not do stuff! People do stuff for me!

Author: Enough you two!

Chad and Sonny: Sorry.

Nico: And each chapter will be us answering your questions!

Grady: And remember to put who you're asking or the author won't know which one of us is going to answer it!

Zora: And you can ask more than one character at a time.

Tawni: So, we are looking forward to answering your questions, there will be at least 10 questions for a new chapter, maybe more.

Author: Right, so now the disclaimer! Portlyn!

**Disclaimer**:

Portlyn: As much as the au-au

Author: Sound it out!

Portlyn: Author! Would like to own Sonny with a Chance and dis-dis- disturb-in-ingly! Disturbingly own us, she does not, so sorry.

Chad: Who doesn't want to own me?

Portlyn: This is not your disclaimer, Chad! Get out!

Chad: Fine, fine.

Portlyn: So, the author owns nothing and has resorted to writing fan fiction, so just ask the questions and all of us will answer them!

Author: Well done, Portlyn! Well bye!

**--- Tee hee hee. This idea has been in my head forever so ask anything, but as Sonny said, rating appropriate. Bye!**


	2. A Game of 20 Questions

**Ask Us! **

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer**:

Author: Tawni!

Tawni: Right, the author owns nothing so let's talk about ME!

Author: Ha ha ha. Nice, Tawni.

Tawni: I heard that sarcasm! Okay so here are you questions!

----

1)Sonny, do you really like Chad or do you love him? **Rukia 125**

Sonny: Psht! Wha- No! What? I don't like Chad! What?

Chad: That's not what you told Selena. Hahaha.

Sonny: Stop snickering! Maybe a little, but, IF I WANNA LIKE CHAD, I WILL!

Author: Owned! I knew it! Hahaha.

Sonny: Oh be quiet.

2)Chad, same question ^^. **Rukia 125**

Chad: Yes I love Chad! Who doesn't?

Sonny: Chad! They're talking about _me_.

Chad: Well, why don't you just answer for me, then?

Sonny: Maybe I will.

Chad: Fine!

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: Good!

Sonny: Good!

Chad: Fi-

Author: We get the point! Just answer the question! My gosh!

Chad: IF I WANNA LIKE SONNY I WILL! OR THINK SHE HAS PRETTY HAIR OR A BEAUTIFUL SMILE AND THE WAY HER NOSE WRINKLES WHEN I YELL AT HER- and I should probably stop talking now.

Author: Probably. Next question.

3)Chad, if you had to choose between marrying Sonny or shaving your hair, which would it be? **Change4Good**

Chad: Well, I can't **stand** Sonny, but I _love_ my hair! Heck, I would marry it! Besides, I could always divorce Sonny and I don't think I could take waiting for my luscious locks to grow back so I'd marry random.

Sonny: Ah-hem.

Chad: I mean Sonny. I'd marry Sonny. Gosh, women.

Author: You better shut up, Chad!

Chad: What? You wanna throw the fisticus? I'll throw the fisticus! I got Tom O'Leary and Jack Johnson waiting for you!

Author: You've seen that movie way too many times. Okay moving on.

4)Chad, do you like Sonny? **Change4Good**

Chad: how many people asked this question! Read the one above I don't wanna start talking again and just start saying things when they come up in my head! Fine IF I WANNA LIKE HER, I WILL!

Author: Chad, stop yelling.

Chad: Right, sorry.

5) Portlyn, how do you stand being with Chad every day? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Portlyn: Well, he may be a little… egotistical, but everyone is like that in our cast, he's just-well- the worst. It's not that bad, really. I mean Sonny is softening him up, it's so cute with the-

Chad: Portlyn, don't talk without a script!

Author: Stop interrupting people's questions!

Chad: Sonny interrupted mine.

Author: Well I don't really like you so leave! And Portlyn talk all you want without a script! Heck! Go whine in Chad's ear I don't care!

Portlyn: Yay!

6) Portlyn, are you really dumb, or do you pretend? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Portlyn: Well you'll never know because the SWAC (whatever _that_ is) writers think it's funny but given my best guess it's half and half, you know?

7) Zora, are Nico and Grady really annoying and dumb? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Zora: Oh. My. Gosh! Yes! Finally _someone_ understands! You'll never know the real _Dumb and Dumber_ till you hang around with those knuckle heads!

8) Zora, how do you make a cold cut catapult? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Zora: Yeah, I didn't actually make that one I sort of, well, I stole it, so please, no further questions, I'm going to lay low because I'm probably wanted for misdemeanor. So, yeah, that's awkward.

9) Tawni, how are you? I know you're pretty but how are you? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Tawni: Annoyed! The author gave me a zit! A zit!

Author: I did not, Ms. Perfect!

Tawni: Why thank you! And I'm still pretty don't you forget it! Yes I'm talking to you! No, not you, her in the back, yeah the blonde one, oh don't roll your eyes, you're just jealous cause it's true!

Author: Alright well you have a conversation with a non- existent reader let's go to the next question.

10) Tawni, I like your hair ^_^ How do you get it so wavy? **xXAFanatic09Xx **

Tawni: Put curling mousse in hair while wet, guide hair to the side, then style with a thick curling iron! Plus my hair is naturally really curly! Plus what does this ^_^ mean?

Author: Blonde.

Tawni: I heard that!

11) Chad, why do you annoy Sonny? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Chad: Because it's fun. And she reacts badly to almost everything. ::() And cause she's on "So Random!"

Sonny: Very funny, Chad!

12) When are you going to realize your love for her? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Chad: What love? I'm a kid! I'm too young for love! Besides Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ love!

Portlyn: Sure you don't…

Chad: Author! Aren't you going to get mad at her?

Author: No, I don't think I'm going to.

Chad: Why not?

Author: Because she hasn't annoyed me yet! You're on strike two!

13) Sonny, what's it like going on your favorite TV sketch comedy show? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Sonny: It's been an amazing experience! I get to do what I love plus the whole cast is very close! They've all been very welcoming! Minus Tawni of course.

Tawni: Hey!

Sonny: I'm not done! So, I'm hoping to keep doing this for a while than go into writing or directing when I'm much older! Like Marshall's age!

Marshall: Hey!

Author: I'm feeling tensions so next Q and A!

14) Sonny, what is it like fighting with Chad every day? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Chad: She loves it!

Sonny: Chad my answer!

Author: Chad, you wanna go for strike three?

Chad: OK I'm leaving.

Author: Quit your whining and pouting! Continue on, Sonny.

Sonny: Thanks, author. Well it's irritating but I couldn't live without it. Seriously there has to be something to hold this big ball of Sonshine down. See what I did there with the Son shine like Son ny?

Chad: Impressive.

Author: Out!

Chad: Fine, fine.

15) Grady, do you have cheese in your pants? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Grady: Uhh, sha! What else would I have in my pants? Money?

Author: Moving on…

16) Grady, why did you think a clock was a time machine? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Grady: Well I don't know what a time machine looks like, so how was I supposed to know? I mean you and I, we could be time machines and we wouldn't even know it! It's like wow, when did we get to the eighteen hundreds? Woah watch out, Abraham Lincoln! So, you never know, I was being prepared.

Author: Well that was… that was just weird.

17) Nico, why do you flirt with girls? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Nico: Cause I like girls. Whammy.

Author: Alright, who let him watch the movie? Chad I see you hiding!

Chad: Next question.

18) Nico, why do you always get into sticky situations? **xXAFanatic09Xx**

Nico: I don't do it on purpose, like Portlyn said, the writers of the show are trying to be funny. But it is pretty fun, right?

Chad: Since when did we get on a TV show together?

Nico: I don't know.

Sonny: And some girl named Demi Lovato plays me.

Chad: More like Dummy Lacrapo.

Sonny: Chad! She is me! So shut it!

19) Chad, do you have feeling for anyone, say a girl from Wisconsin? **Bhavana331**

Chad: I may have _feelings_ for a girl and she _might_ be from Wisconsin but I don't like to label my feelings. Like I could hate her and it would be feelings or love her and think she has pretty hair and a great smile and well, YOU GET TH POINT!

Author: Chad. Lower your voice!

Chad: Sorry…

20) Sonny, have you ever kissed anyone? **Bhavana331**

Sonny: No, not yet-

Chad: What about when you kissed me?

Sonny: It was _fake_. Anyway no, I'm waiting for it to be with the _right_ guy at the _right_ moment, like magic.

Chad: What are you blabbing about?

Sonny: Shut up Chad! Go stand in the corner!

Chad: What? She can't tell me what to do! Tell her author!

Author: Chad, corner, now!

Chad: I'm going.

----

**(AN) Wow. Thanks for all the great questions and I decided to do 20 since there was a lot and remember to keep them coming.**

**So can you guess what movie all those quotes were from? **_**Anchorman**_**, I watched it again the other day and I just had to put quotes in, and I do not own it, not like anyone would think I do, right?**

**And writing these guys are like the voices in my head, they are annoying, they fight constantly, and they **_**never shut up**_**!**

**So if your question didn't make this chapter, it will be in a future one, I promise.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it and don't think I am a lunatic right now!**

**Oh and review! I want to see if people **_**like**_** it too!**

**- Ema Lee **


End file.
